cartoondisneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggles
Season 1 (2001-2002) #The Body September 24, 2001 #Communication September 25, 2001 #Work September 26, 2001 #Imagination September 27, 2001 #Cows, Ducks September 28, 2001 #Food October 1, 2001 #Dancing October 8, 2001 #Dressing Up October 15, 2001 #Your Body October 22, 2001 #At Play October 29, 2001 #Storytelling November 5, 2001 #Friends November 16, 2001 #Multicultural November 26, 2001 #Hygiene December 7, 2001 #Animals January 14, 2002 #History January 21, 2002 #Movement January 28, 2002 #Nutrition February 4, 2002 #Directions February 5, 2002 #Manners February 6, 2002 #Travel February 7, 2002 #Family February 8, 2002 #Safety March 15, 2002 #Music & Musical Instruments April 22, 2002 #Counting and Numbers May 6, 2002 #Play June 17, 2002 Season 2 (2002-2003) #27 Anthony's Friend September 9, 2002 #28 Murray's Shirt September 16, 2002 #29 Building Blocks September 23, 2002 #30 Jeff the Mechanic September 30, 2002 #31 Lilly October 7, 2002 #32 Zardo Zap October 21, 2002 #33 The Party November 4, 2002 #34 Wiggle Opera November 25, 2002 #35 Haircut January 20, 2003 #36 Muscleman Murray March 10, 2003 #37 Spooked Monsters May 19, 2003 #38 Foodman June 23, 2003 #39 Funny Greg July 7, 2003 #40 Magical Adventure: A Wiggly Movie July 21, 2003 Season 3 (2003-2005) #41 Instruments October 13, 2003 #42 Gardening October 14, 2003 #43 Kids Island Long Jump October 15, 2003 #44 Australian Birds October 16, 2003 #45 Stories October 17, 2003 #46 Ballet Class Leaf Rubbing High Jump October 20, 2003 #47 Reptiles October 27, 2003 #48 Ducks and Potatoes November 3, 2003 #49 Groceries and Noises November 10, 2003 #50 Australian Museums and Farm Animals December 1, 2003 #51 The Beach January 12, 2004 #52 Animals February 16, 2004 #53 Ballet and Dancing March 22, 2004 #54 Australian Animals April 5, 2004 #55 Bush Walking Digeridoos April 26, 2004 #56 Captain Feathersword's Birthday May 10, 2004 #57 Art Gallery June 7, 2004 #58 Return to the Beach June 21, 2004 #59 Boats June 28, 2004 #60 Swim Lessons and Transportation July 12, 2004 #61 Bubbles August 6, 2004 #62 Kindie Gym September 13, 2004 #63 Flowers and Parks November 8, 2004 #64 Aquarium November 22, 2004 #65 Skipping and Exercise January 3, 2005 #66 Children's Hospital January 5, 2005 Season 4 (2005-2006) #67 Caveland October 10, 2005 #68 Play Your Gutair October 11, 2005 #69 Big Red Car October 12, 2005 #70 Kangaroo Dance October 13, 2005 #71 Topsy Turvy October 14, 2005 #72 Make Some Rosy Tea October 21, 2005 #73 Learn Languages October 28, 2005 #74 Musical Quiz November 7, 2005 #75 Bow Wow Wow November 14, 2005 #76 Say Aah November 21, 2005 #77 Train Dance November 22, 2005 #78 Astronaut Dance November 23, 2005 #79 Jack in the Box November 24, 2005 #80 Cowgirls and Cowboys November 25, 2005 #81 Picking Flowers November 28, 2005 #82 Where's Jeff? December 5, 2005 #83 Monkey Dance December 12, 2005 #84 Cha Cha Cha January 26, 2006 #85 Elbow to Elbow February 13, 2006 #86 Wiggle Groove February 20, 2006 #87 Quack Quack February 27, 2006 #88 Let's Go Swimming March 20, 2006 #89 Chirpy Chirpy Dance April 17, 2006 #90 Wiggly Party May 6, 2006 #91 Wiggly Mystery July 22, 2006 #92 Helicopter Dance August 26, 2006 #93 WiggleDancing Live in the USA September 8, 2006 Season 5 (2007-2008) #094 Rainy Day January 13, 2007 #095 Pirate Dance January 20, 2007 #096 Home Sweet Home January 29, 2007 #097 Game of the Year February 12, 2007 #098 Story Time February 19, 2007 #099 Have a Happy Birthday Captain February 26, 2007 #100 Gorilla Dance March 5, 2007 #101 Greg's Magic Show March 23, 2007 #102 Country Music April 16, 2007 #103 Anthony's Lost Appetite May 12, 2007 #104 Fun at the Beach June 23, 2007 #105 The Wonderful Nautical Jacket August 20, 2007 #106 Wiggly Shopping List September 14, 2007 #107 Picnic Without Ants October 19, 2007 #108 We Like to Say Hello November 3, 2007 #109 O'Riley November 10, 2007 #110 We Can Do So Many Things December 7, 2007 #111 Shingle Back Lizard January 28, 2008 #112 Look But Don't Touch February 22, 2008 #113 Captain Feathersword's Pirate Crew March 10, 2008 #114 Musical Bonanza March 22, 2008 #115 Pirate Dancing Shoes April 18, 2008 #116 Box of Mystery May 2, 2008 #117 Farmer Brown June 21, 2008 #118 Watch Learn Dance Sing July 19, 2008 #119 Animal Charades August 29, 2008 #120 The Wiggles Present: Dorothy the Dinosaur August 29, 2008